Lucretia
"You better put his dick inside you or I shove a knife in his place." — ''Lucretia forcing Mira to seduce Spartacus. Lucretia is a major female antagonist in the series Spartacus, portrayed by actress Lucy Lawless. She is a beautiful Roman woman of moderate social position in the city of Capua and lives with her husband, Batiatus, in the house above his ludus. By manipulating her husband and preparing own schemes, Lucretia helped the couple managed to climb very high on the social ladder, only to fall after Spartacus seeks revenge for the murder of his wife Sura, along with other rebel slaves of the house. In Vengeance is revealed that Lucretia survived the massacre, unlike her husband, with the help of his slave Ashur. Now manipulating and blackmailing his "best friend" Ilithyia she accesses the power circles of Capua, and become a symbol of hope and a kind of oracle for the citizens, however, their new intentions remain a mystery to those around you. Appearance and personality Despite the shaky financial status of the husband, she likes to wear expensive dresses and jewelry, perhaps in an effort to compete with Ilithyia. Being tall, with blue eyes and imposing size almost always having a flawless appearance. Your natural hair is cut short, but she always wears a long, curly wig of blonde, red or brown, and preferably in most times the redhead. In Gods of the Arena is revealed that Lucretia inherited the extravagant taste of her best friend, and lover, Gaia, and after her death he adopted the strong red tone. In Vengeance, after her husband's death, she changes her appearance and wears wigs and dark colors, less revealing dresses, possibly in mourning for her husband. In many situations uses beauty as a weapon, aware of the power that has amid macho Roman society. Lucretia is a very conflicted character with great depth of both love and disappointment. Despite being someone full of distorted feelings, on the one hand, she really loves her husband and their efforts to greatness, but otherwise, she recently fell in love with Crixus, with whom she is having an affair. Concerned with business and social affairs of her husband, she enjoys working with him as a counselor, stimulating ambition husband who wanted greater recognition among the Romans. Many deaths committed by Batiatus and his slaves, were mischievously whispered by his poisonous mouth, doing anything to get what they want. Such acts include the killing of a child with a man plotting to kill her husband, despite her express displeasure with this act. Still, she did not let that hinder your emotions to her husband and finally accepted his actions as a necessary evil. Had their slaves as non entities, but objects, and therefore has no qualms about having them raped or murdered by her own pleasure. She and her husband often attended raping them together, and she was particularly aroused by the sight of him violating them, as in Gods of the Arena used his slaves Melitta and Diona to quench the sexual perversions of visitors to the ludus. She originally sees Crixus as a sex object, rarely even talking to him or kissing him, although she really believed that he loved her. Despite these views, she feels a deep sense of betrayal when any of your slaves disobey her, even if she believes that the betrayal was justified and expressed their anger through tortures. Trajectory In '''Gods of the Arena', Lucretia and Batiatus only recently were left to manage the ludus. She is depicted as a little more innocent and less lascivious, the thought of sleeping with a slave or gladiator invited by his childhood friend and guest, Gaia, cause you disgust. Until then there is no other who she is sexually interested beyond Batiatus. Later Gaia entices Lucretia taking opium while high, the two friends share a romantic sexual encounter, this remains without knowledge of Batiatus, though he and the two finally begin to engage in threesome. Gaia is close to Lucretia, emotionally and physically, acting as best friend and mentor of the villain, being a key to understanding the attitudes of Lucretia's character during the series. She has the option of having sexual relations with someone other than your husband, maybe even a slave. Gaia will delight and manipulates the men around her to have a second marriage, better than the first, and sees men as fun, but still she is honest and caring towards Lucretia and want to help and protect her, but she did not rule out the option of promoting your own objectives. Along the route of the prologue of the series, though many friends and other contacts, Gaia is concerned only with Lucretia, and she puts herself at risk because of it. Everything changes with the arrival of Quintus Batiatus's father Titus who when faced with three naked, show their displeasure with the direction of the life of his only son and a strong dislike for Gaia later. First help her friend and her husband to gain the prestige that aims for your business, when she attracts the noble Varus to the ludus and convinces them to satisfy the sexual desires of that. Soon news of the pleasures that the house of Batiatus offers are counted among the highest social circles. And most men approach Lucretia, wanting to see it with your own eyes. Category:Murderer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:Humans